Labor Day
by xdfxv
Summary: Gregor loves his wife dearly, but Anna pushes all boundaries as she refuses to take a single day off during her pregnancy-and that includes the day she gives birth! Gregor/Anna, with minor Lissa/Maribelle. A Fic Exchange present for Kristenschaalisahorse!
**Hey, Jessica! Coming your way is your FE:A fic! Woohoo!**

 **So I have to admit, figuring out which ship to write was hard, they were all so cool! But I have never written for Gregor or Anna, and coming up with a new baby for Anna seemed like so much fun. Hence, this litle number right here!**

 **I really hope you like this fic, it was my first babyfic, and it was a lot of fun to write! (Oh gosh, this may be the gateway into me joining the babyfic bandwagon...) But either way, here is your Greganna (Cool ship name, I know c;)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. I only own the computer this was typed on, and someone at the end.**

* * *

Gregor may have been a lot of things, but one thing he was not was a fool. Sure, when he realized he had feelings for the Shepherd's resident Trickster he had felt like the biggest fool in the world-always trying to help her sell things, cutting down on his drinking money in order to prove he could be frugal, and getting so tongue-tied in her presence that his English actually got _worse_. But he knew as he sat on his bed one night, staring at the gold ring with a little heart-shaped ruby on it that had cost him quite a bit, that by asking Anna to be his wife would make his life much more different and unusual than it already was. But he didn't care at all; this was something he had never felt for anyone before...love. Deep, passionate, endless love. And he was willing to accept any consequences for it.

Until today.

Today was exactly a year and seven months after their marriage: April 1, the Day of Fools. Fitting, as Gregor was feeling very much a fool today. Not for marrying Anna, gods, no; his vivacious wife was the best thing to have ever happened to him. But he was feeling like a fool for that one night in July, when he had done something that would change their lives forever: he had gotten Anna pregnant. She had been happy about it, until she realized how much a baby would cost-then she was very upset for a while, but happy again when she thought about how a third person could possibly help earn more. As she put it, what was growing inside of her was an investment, something that she and Gregor could make great-hopefully on a budget, of course.

And they had done very well keeping costs down for the most part. Gregor had cut back on his drinking, saving money for when Anna would take a break from her business escapades. He took many extra jobs as a sellsword, and despite almost getting killed here and there, he was able to earn enough to surprise Anna with a modest yet pretty nursery for their little investment (he really needed to convince her to call the baby something else, hopefully before it was born). There had been a baby shower, where Gregor had the (mis)fortune of meeting his many, many sisters-in-law, all of which were just as bubbly as their pregnant sister...and just as stingy. At least they had chipped in to help buy some much needed items, like baby clothes and toys, and other things new parents would need.

But the biggest source of income came from Anna, though that wasn't too much of a surprise. Even when carrying another life inside her, his wife was as good at haggling and business as ever. In fact, she used it to her advantage-Gregor couldn't even count how many times Anna used the pregnancy card to cut a deal. However, as the due date got closer and closer, Gregor began to realize that Anna may have loved her job too much. No matter what, Anna refused to take a day off from selling her wares. Even during the hell of her first and third trimesters, she never took time off, not even a single day. And even when the due date came and went, she was still working hard.

Now it was April 1, six days after the due date, and Gregor felt like a fool as he once again failed to convince his wife to take a day off, especially since this baby was taking extra time to come out. She merely laughed his tries off, finding the idea of losing money over a baby ridiculous. "Please, Gregor! There are warriors who have gone into battle pregnant! I'm sure handling a meager business won't be nearly as-oof."

"Anna?!" Gregor rushed to his wife, who was leaning against a chair for support. She looked up at him, eyes wide with fear.

"Gregor... _the baby is coming._ "

"WHAT?!" Gregor jumped back, looking around wildly. "Gregor is to find the healers-wife will make with the sitting, a-a-and everything is okay! Oh Gods, LISSA!" He scrambled to the entrance of their tent, screaming for the War Cleric, only to stop once he heard Anna howling with laughter. He turned around, finding Anna sitting in the chair, laughing loudly.

She took a second to take a few deep breaths, wiping a tear from her eye. "Ha ha...oh man, Gregor, you should've seen the look on your face!"

He blinked as it finally dawned on him that Anna was joking with him. "Anna? How could you be doing this?!"

Her smile remained, but there was a serious look in her eyes as she explained, "Darling, you are way too on edge about this. I'm the one giving birth here, hello! If I wasn't up to this, I would let you know." She started to get up, and her husband assisted her. Once up she put a hand on his cheek. "This is my first baby too, ya know. I'm making sure it has a perfect birth-no way is someone freeloading for nine months inside me and I don't get a reimbursement!"

Gregor sighed, smiling as he put his hand over Anna's. "Gregor just wants wife to be having painless, easy birth. Is...is not easy, especially when wife is playing the mean tricks."

Anna smirked. "Well mister, once this pregnancy is over, you can get back at me any way you want."

Gregor grinned. "Gregor will be making Anna take day off!" The look of unadulterated horror on Anna's face caused him to burst into laughter. "Now is Gregor's turn to make with the laughing at faces!"

Anna gave a nervous chuckle. "Hee hee...riiiiiight…" With a bit of effort, she stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Now come on, help me get working, will you? Time is money!"

Gregor followed alongside Anna, carefully helping her get to her wares, when a pair of blonde heads started coming towards them.

"Oh my Gods, Anna! Don't move another inch!" Lissa ran to the trickster, her own wife following close behind her. "You should've called for me sooner Gregor! Anna, I think you're in labor!"

Maribelle arrived on the scene as well, and out of nowhere whacked Gregor on the arm. He howled and grabbed his arm, glaring at her. "Yeowtch! Why does Maribelle make with the hitting?!"

Maribelle scoffed. "You're really asking me that, as you drag your poor, very pregnant wife out to do work for you?!"

"Believe Gregor, he very much wants for wife to make with the home-staying!"

"Both of you, be quiet! You're making the contractions worse!"

"CONTRACTIONS?!"

Lissa glared at the soon-to-be father. "Yes, contractions! Stop shouting, it only makes this worse!"

"Help your brother and Sumia have their baby and suddenly Lissa's an expert…" Anna grumbled.

Maribelle whipped her head around to give the pregnant woman an ugly glare. "Oh? And I suppose _you_ know more about your pregnancy?"

"Well, yeah! For one thing, these aren't contractions, they're cramps! I mean, my water hasn't even broken yet-once that giant pool appears on the ground-"

Lissa gasped in horror. "Anna...oh Gods, do you seriously think that's how it works?!"

Anna shrugged. "Well yeah," she said. "Why wouldn't it work that way?"

"Anna, darling," Maribelle said, incredulous herself. "Surely you at least read the books I lent you about your pregnancy and motherhood?"

"Oh, not me, I had to work, you know? But don't worry: Gregor read those! Speaking of…" She looked at her husband. "You know how the water breaks, right?"

Gregor nodded, ashen faced. Surely Anna wasn't going into this so blindly… "The water is small leak only, not big."

Anna seemed to get slightly pale, her smile thinning a bit. "O-oh," she said softly. "Is that so."

"Did it already happen?!" Lissa cried.

"Ummmm…..errrrrrr…..well, uh, you see…"

" _When._ "

Anna was now more quiet than she had ever been. "...last night."

Everyone was silent for a moment, until suddenly the two healers each grabbed Anna by the arm. "Come on Maribelle, we gotta get her to the infirmary, stat!"

"Not before we get those books," Maribelle replied, sulking slightly. "I went through the trouble of lending them, and so help me Anna you will know how to raise and deliver this damned baby!"

"W-wait, no!" Anna struggled in the grip of the two girls, looking back to Gregor. "Girls, h-hold on, no need to be hasty! I can hold out until after the evening, really! Owch!"

Anna doubled over slightly, and Lissa shook her head. "Those 'cramps' say otherwise! We are getting you to the infirmary and you are staying there until this baby is born!"

Anna looked back at Gregor. "Gregor, sweetie, please…!"

He made his way besides the trio, heart pounding in his head. "Worry not, love, Gregor will not be leaving your side!"

"No, honey, I need you to run my store! Please! You know how I hate to lose money!"

Gregor stared at her in disbelief, taking a minute to register what she had just asked him, before jogging to catch back up. "This is Gregor's first baby, and Anna's first pregnancy!"

"Oh puh-lease, we're gonna have others!"

"W-we are?!"

"Yes! Tons of them! But-oh _Gods,_ that smarts!-at least let me take care of this one! Just...for me? I swear I will make it up to you!"

Gregor was a little hurt by how selfish his wife's request was. This was his baby too, and to miss out on its entrance into the world in order to peddle wares… Now he felt like the biggest fool alive, because he just could not bring himself to say no. Not with how desperately Anna pleaded with him.

"Six months."

"Huh?"

"Gregor will work for his wife. But. When baby is born, six months of staying at home is to happen. Deal?"

Anna frowned, obviously not liking this deal. "Two months."

Gregor raised an eyebrow. "Four."

"Three."

"Deal."

Anna smiled at him. "You've learned well, Gregor. I knew I married you for a- _holy shit!_ " She was pulled into the infirmary as her current contraction peaked, and Gregor was left outside. Really, what had he gotten himself into, marrying such a greedy woman? Either way, he was a bit proud for knowing she had promised him three months of recuperation. And even prouder for showing off his haggling skills-when they had first gotten together, he had fallen for every bargaining trick in the book.

Well, now was the time to put his skills to the test. He had a business to run.

* * *

"Is good sword!"

Gregor held the silver weapon up to the man, who studied it skeptically. It had been three hours now since he had started running this store, and ten minutes of it was spent trying to convince this nobleman that this sword was worthy of 5000 gold. It was...not going well, to say the least.

"Hmm…" The nobleman rubbed his chin in thought. "It looks used."

"Never been used!" Gregor insisted, though he really had no idea whether or not Anna would sell used-oh who was he kidding, she probably did. "Is new sword, good sword, in good condition!"

He still wasn't budging. Gregor sighed. "Gregor will also throw into the mix a steel lance."

"Oh?" The nobleman raised a bushy eyebrow, his interest piqued. "Why, that may indeed be-"

"Gregor!" Both men turned as Lissa ran to them, clutching her knees as she caught her breath. "Whoo! Gods...what….a workout….!"

"Lissa?" Gregor turned away from his customer, looking to the healer. "Is good news?"

Lissa nodded. "The...the baby...she…"

"...she?" Gregor's eyes widened, registering that word. _She!_ "Does that mean…?"

Despite how worn out Lissa was, she nodded with a smile. "Yep-congrats….it's a girl."

"You're having a baby, man? Good heavens!" The nobleman snatched the sword and handed Gregor the full 5000 gold, shaking his hand. "I have four daughters...believe me, you will need all the help you can get." He chuckled. "And I must say, pleasure doing business with you. I usually deal with that one Anna girl-she tends to push for every cent I've got! I wonder where she has gone off to…"

Gregor smiled as he pocketed the money. "Is Gregor's wife!"

The man was silent, but then slipped Gregor another 1000. "You, my good sir, _really_ need all the help you can get."

Having made quick time of thanking the man and closing the store, Gregor and Lissa took off for the infirmary, where Maribelle was standing outside, waiting for them. She put a finger to her lips, smiling. "Shhh...Anna may be asleep," she said. "I have to hand it to her-despite how little she knew about childbearing, she certainly had a good delivery. And that baby!" She smiled sweetly at the sellsword. "She's a lovely little girl. You should be proud."

Gregor beamed. "Gregor always proud, before baby even born." He looked to the entrance to the infirmary, and Maribelle stepped aside, allowing him in.

Fortunately the only other inhabitant of the infirmary was asleep, and in the corner Gregor found his wife in a bed, her hair a mess, her face flushed from exhaustion, and a tiny little bundle in her arms. She was staring at it fondly, unaware of Gregor's arrival until he was by her side. He took a chair and sat next to her, his hand around her shoulder as Anna leaned on him.

Now he got a good look at their newborn. She was so tiny, and rather peaceful, for having just been born. Her face was pink and squishy, still getting used to being in the world, and Gregor swore he could see little red hairs at the very top of her head. Instantly, though, he felt such a strong attachment to this little baby, his child.

"Would you like to hold her?" Anna asked. He nodded eagerly, taking the child into his arms. He knew better than to keep mother and child away for long, so he merely held her for a bit, smiling down at her. "Привет, мой маленький," he whispered to her, feeling his heart swell with pride. "Я очень тебя люблю."

"I'm sure she loves you too," Anna replied, kissing Gregor on the cheek as she recognized his words. "Gregor...I'm so sorry...I didn't think of you, and-"

She stopped talking as Gregor kissed her forehead, handing their baby back to her as he pulled them both into his arms. "Is okay, Anna. But now, Gregor is afraid he can never be leaving your side."

She smiled. "I was hoping you wouldn't." She looked down at their baby. "We should probably name her. I was thinking something that is pretty...and isn't Anna."

Gregor laughed. "How does...Roksana sound?"

"Roksana…" Anna tried it out, smiling at how the name sounded. "I like it. And we can call her Roxie for short."

Gregor nodded. "Sounds good," he replied, smiling at his little baby. "Roksana…"

They stayed silent for a bit, until Anna spoke up. "So, uh...do I really have to take three months?"

"Hey, Gregor sell sword for right price today! You will be upholding your end!"

"You sold a sword for it's market price?" Anna gasped excitedly. "How did you?!"

"Well, was easy in long run," Gregor said, puffing out his chest. "You see, Gregor was about to be throwing in steel lance, when Lissa is coming in, running to tell about little Roksana-"

"Wait, wait, wait. Are you telling me... _you_ used the pregnancy to help make the sale?"

Gregor paused, then blushed slightly. "Ehehe...Gregor supposes he did."

"Well, it's settled. We need to get started on more babies!"

"What?! What about this one?"

"Oh, well obviously Roxie will be in our shop during the day-everyone will want to buy things when there's a cute baby to see! But oh, Gregor, do you have any idea how much business I got when I was pregnant? I made sooo much money! If I just keep popping out babies, who knows how much I could make!"

"Yes...but only after three months!"

Anna groaned. "Fiiiine! I guess I can read those damned books Maribelle gave me…" She sighed, smiling back down at little Roxie. "We...we're gonna be great parents, aren't we?"

Gregor nodded. "Gregor knows so." He also knew something else-he wasn't done being a fool just yet, not for a long time. Now he had two people in this world he would do anything for, and both of them would probably lead him on many misadventures. But Gregor was perfectly fine with that. He would be the greatest father and greatest husband known to man...even if he was the biggest fool while doing so.

* * *

 **By the way, the Russian Gregor is speaking is basically "Hello, my little one. I love you very much."**

 **So anyway, I really hope you liked this fic! Tbh, I may want to write a faux paralogue and supports for Roxie and her parents. Thanks so much for reading, and it was an honor to write for ya! :D**


End file.
